A Not So Stalker
by squirrelmaster
Summary: Light discovers he is not alone as he makes his way home after school. LLight LxLight Oneshot for now.


This story wasn't written by me, it was done by a friend of mine, who goes by the name, PhantomPasDeDeux.

Light made his way down Touho University's busy sidewalk toward his private apartment. With one casual glance he confirmed his suspicion.

He was being followed.

'This is ridiculous,' Light thought to himself as he continued toward the private tower. 'This is the third time this week, Damnit!'

With a physical and mental nod, Light broke out into a run, covering the last block to his destination in a matter of seconds. Gripping his school bag tightly, he threw open the door of his apartment, not even bothering to close, let alone lock, it. He dashed into the elevator and disappeared from the sight of anyone following.

The pursuer hesitated at the door, concerned at Light's complete lack of thought process. A split-second decision pushed his shoeless feet toward the ornate elevator in the middle of the foyer-like tower base.

Pressing six for the floor of Light's room, the pursuer squatted down and thoughtfully licked a lollipop as his brain ran through possible explanations for Light's erratic behavior.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the elevator bell rang. He pulled himself up to a comfortable height and cautiously stepped out into the large bedroom. His eyes scanned the room while his face lit up in satisfaction.

The room was incredibly simple; a desk in the corner, a computer perfectly placed on top with a near stack of papers beside it. In the other corner was an armoire made from Cherry Oak and a king-sized bed with chocolate-brown silk covers, right in the middle of the spacious area.

Taken in by the size of the one-person bedroom, the pursuer didn't notice when Light came up behind him and barred his arms against his chest.

"Stalking me again, L? Don't you have more important things to do?" Light asked, amusement gauging his voice up a pitch.

"Kira," L acknowledged calmly. "Kira's superiority complex combined with the 'capture' of me has released endorphins in Kira's system and has decreased alertness by 6.25%."

Severe annoyance raved through Light's veins and slapped the side of L's head.

"One, I am NOT Kira, and two, I do NOT have a superiority complex, so knock it off!"

L's answer was his foot in Light's face.

Once Light was on the floor, L moved gracefully to the bed and crouched on top of the fluffy sheets, watching his moves like a curious little cat. He waited for Light to get up patiently and, in the meantime, popped a chocolate in his mouth.

Light picked himself up from the floor and quickly strode to L, captured his face in one hand, and forced L to look into his eyes.

"Why?" Light asked indignantly. "Why have you stalked me for the past few weeks?"

"Because Light is a very important person to me," L replied sincerely and innocently. "Light is smart and almost, connected, to Light."

A blush bloomed on Light's cheeks and he turned away from L, now consciously noticing that L was on his bed.

"Light feels this connection too, it has raised Light's blood pressure by…" L was cut off by Light pulling him close and covering L's lips with a kiss.

Light carefully, meticulously, and gently massaged L's lips, growling as he tasted light traces of cotton candy and chocolate. Light's tongue suddenly plundered the expanse of L's mouth, his hand supporting the silky black locks as he went deeper.

L's hand tentatively reached up and twirled a piece of Light's brown hair. Light pulled away to lick L's lower lip and fully taste his sugar obsession.

L's face was flushed; his black anemic eyes were wide with curious wonder.

"Light kissed me," He murmured, his fingers tracing the path of Light's tongue. "Does… does this mean Light likes me?" His eyes searched Light's face.

"Yes," Light replied huskily, his fingers brushing against the skin just above L's waistline. His hand explored as his body leaned into L. "It most certainly does."

All right, so that's the end for now. Message if you want this to keep going! There's a NearxMello on its way. That should be up in a couple days. It'll probably be a lot longer than this one.


End file.
